universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Texar96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Universal Mini Builders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Build a Skyscraper Contest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cowkiller2 (Talk) 03:24, October 20, 2011 Ok. -Xoshi Texar Can you Give us More Intel/Info about the infection... Such as what propucations should be made as in im planning to blockade the bridge using tanks and walling with C4 Underneth it to blow if it escapes... We need to know more and where we can set up centres to try to reserch. -Cyberman969 mercredi 23rd novembre 2011 Dear Texar96, I would like to join CTO i am peaceful most of the time and i have lots of resources to trade so could you let me into CTO i am hoping to trade items for money From newplayer677 I Would like to join the GSA To Help Reserch Newer Technolagy and Explore For More Lifeforms (Not Civilationtions or cultures) And i also think a Military Force should be formed somthing like The United Military Force so we have a military force from contorys to help say with desises to isolate and contain contorys. Deal with warcrimes. and defend agiest War's belived unsutabel i also want to build a Base for GSA. The Cybernaught 21:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for offering the help! - Yahtizee123 23:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) hello texer umm how do i edit the page i click edit and some thing easle comes up? firget it i fix the page and it works fine hello it me king agin whats the standing about the US in the restion of your contry? Kingeddie98 20:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, and this isn't a threat or anything, but MV will fall, all these kinds of Empires usually fall, if I am wrong then good for you, but you know, there's like a 50/50 chance. =| TheRussianFox 00:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC)TRF Can you help guide me through this? I cant figure out how to edit my settlement's page. -Xgmer Come on the Chat Page ok. Hey Texar, can you please help remove the "complex code" from Iceland's page? I'm not smart enough to use the Source Editor, I much prefer the visual editor (HeeHee). I'm not sure what counts as the "complex code". Thanks! Xgmer 21:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Chrixtopher2117 05:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Can you put Scotland in the (Current Nation's)? Thanks, chrix. - JonhBrick: Hello, Texar. U know me right? Anyway. I would like you to visit my city and tell cowkiller to make my city in malta islands, wich now belong to NIR. Guten tag! That's German for "Good day", Mr. Texar please, I wish for Asteria and Austratt to be allies, maybe I can make my nation large and powerful, they,ll call us "The Big A's"! We,ll be dominate, I also support your side in the whole situation with NIR, they and Laginia have threatened to invade, and you to! We must ally to prevent this, they enemy of my fellow nation is my enemy! :P Or maybe I just made that up, eh, who cares! Let us form an alliance! What do you say Mr. Tex? Let us crush our common foe! >:3 Goldlegos 23:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC)